The Infinity Smash War
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: The Ultimate War is just beginning. Josh must save the fighters with the Smash Stone and fight against the forces of darkness. They must stand united against these forces or their worlds will fall.
1. New Mission

_Everyone is so excited to play the new Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Especially me because I never expected to come out last month. This story is the sequel to_ The Bond Phenomenon of Aura _. I highly recommend to read it first for anyone to know how Lucario and Ash's Greninja ended up in the real world. This will be a long story about the struggle of a prolong fight against this new enemy. Only time will tell._

* * *

Chapter 1 New Game

The TV turns on. On the screen was the home menu of the Nintendo Switch. There was some games that appeared on the screen. The Smash Bros Logo was located next to Sonic Mania.

 **Please select a user.**

Josh Empty

Mackenzie Empty

Po Empty

Jill Empty

 **Creating new save data for Josh Please do not turn off the game while the game is being saved or auto saved. Saved Data complete!**

 _ **Welcome back to the Stage Of History.**_

 _ **Super Smash Bros, a game of all Nintendo's All Stars duke it out as third party characters joins the fray.**_

 _ **Transcending history and the world, a tale of one hero, eternally retold.**_

 _ **This is the tale of one new hero.**_

 _ **He was an unlikely hero who hails from the real world.**_

 _ **His parents have disappeared without a trace.**_

 _ **This hero lived alone as members of his family to look after him.**_

 _ **The child hears about video games when he was only seven years old.**_

 _ **He became interested in the video games, enjoying their plot, the characters and everything.**_

 _ **For him, he wished he was in that fantasy with them in the video games.**_

 _ **But that fantasy was just a dream.**_

 _ **The years has passed as he became a teenager at 16 years old.**_

 _ **Then faith has something planned in mind.**_

 _ **On the second night of summer vacation, his fantasy comes true when a blue portal appeared from his consoles, dropping two people.**_

 _ **At the same time, several objects that he owned had transformed into the real deal.**_

 ** _These two people was the Aura Pokémon, Lucario and the Ninja Pokémon, Greninja._**

 _ **The teen has a great deal of respect to Greninja when Ash released him and these two are heroes to him.**_

 _ **The teen help the poor two souls to recover.**_

 ** _The next day, he answers all the doubts and questions to the two confused Pokémon in this strange new world that Lucario and Greninja are in. The two_ _Pokémon decided to stay with the teen who helped them since their sudden arrival._**

 ** _The two Pokémon had their reasons to stay with the teen and tells him he has a nice aura. Two people from the teen's fantasy that will remain with him forever, taking a vow to protect the teen at all times and lives together as a family._**

 ** _Two years has passed, the teen, Lucario and Greninja had grown attach to each other, a bond of friendship. Lucario and Greninja discovered their interest of video games with their new trainer._**

 ** _But faith and destiny has other plans for the trio._**

* * *

 _Super Smash Bros Ultimate- Lifelight_

A scene suddenly shows a house where Josh was looking at a photo of him and his parents as Greninja and Lucario approaches behind him. The teen turns around to see his Nintendo 3DS and Switch glowing. Before the three of them can react, a bright flash of white engulfs the three of them. Josh, Lucario and Greninja finds themselves standing in a barren wasteland. Somewhere in a white room, the leader chuckled.. The screen backs away from them and the title appears.

The scene changes to Josh, standing before Master Hand and Crazy Hand as the two hands showed the trio of every world being invaded by dark forces. The teen quickly changed into his Warrior Class and opens a portal as the trio ran in.

A Shadow version of Ganondorf smirks as Josh, Lucario and Greninja appeared. The four fighters got into their fighting stances with Lucario and Greninja rushing in front of Ganondorf. He simply kicks them out of the way with a strong kick, allowing the teen to engage Shadow Ganondorf in a duel. After stunning him, Josh was about to finish him off but Shadow Bowser appears besides his alley and kicks Josh, catching him off guard.

The teen lands on a warp star with Kirby. The two of them drove the warp star on the two shadow villains, causing the two villains to fall. Josh changed into his Gunner Class, shooting at Galleom with dual pistols. Galleom leaps into the air and stomps across the field. Lucario appears in her Mega Lucario Form as Greninja appeared in his Ash Greninja form. A rainbow aura glowed from the trio before unleashing their Final Smash against the giant simian cyborg.

Many different worlds were being invaded by the Spirits. Heroes of those worlds fought the forces that was invading their world.

On a world, Zelda was surrounded by Darknuts. The Darknuts exploded by Link's bomb arrows as the Hero Of Time rushes towards Zelda's side. Two Darknuts were sent flying in the air in front of them by Ryu and Ken.

On another world, the Affinity gave Bayonetta a power boost, allowing her to shoot at Shadow Bowser Jr. The Shadow Koopalings tries to attack her, but all eight Koopalings were stop by Pikachu's 10,000,00 Volt Thunderbolt by wearing Ash's cap as he lands in front of Ash.

Rathalos appeared from the air and lands on the ground in front of Josh, Young Link and Toon Link. The King Of The Skies blew fire at the trio. Charizard flies between them and shot a powerful Flamethrower at the Rathalos. Charizard roared, challenging Rathalos. Marth ran past them before using Shield Breaker, causing the beast to roar in pain as Ike slams his sword to the beast's head. Young Link and Toon Link cheered in joy as the sun begun to set.

Many battles were fought for it was a long day for the Smashers. Others were enjoying each other's company by the fire. For Josh he sat alone under the starry night sky as he was concerned about his parents disappearance. Lucario and Greninja walks to him, causing the teen to look at them and smile.

The teen was alone in darkness as the symbol of the Smash logo was on fire, flickering in the darkness. He was surrounded by three dark figures of himself. Josh easily defeated the two figures as he and the third dark figure engages in a sword duel.

In the real world, Josh's oldest cousin, Rey, was holding his son's hand. His son smiled, feeling the breeze on his face.

Josh has opened up the skill tree to equip the right skill to face Shadow Dark Samus. The dark bounty hunter fired multiple blast of Phazeon, causing the teen to dodge every blast. With every fight from the dark version of the fighters, half of the Smashers has got their bodies back. But there were many other spirits out there.

Lucario and Greninja joined Josh as the trio fought against this enemy as the flame flickered in the darkness. The dark version of Josh put up a difficult fight for the three fighters. The Aura Pokémon shot several Aura Spheres, making it harder for the imposter. Greninja appeared behind him as he attacks with both of his web feet. Lucario Mega Evolved in her Mega Form and Greninja transforms into Ash-Greninja. Josh was in his Aura Guardian Job. He places his hands together creating a blue ball of energy between them. Lucario and Greninja places both of their paws and web hands together with Josh. The trio fired the Aura Shuriken Storm. The darkness was destroyed as light led them to the ultimate fight.

The rest of the Smashers got their bodies back and they were all ready to face Galeem and his army. With every Smasher rescued, the Smashers were running through a field. As every soul was rescued, heroes united to fight the ultimate enemy. Josh led the Smashers towards the cliff where they first encountered Galeem and the army of Master Hands. The teen stood in front of the Smashers. Floating near Galeem was two mysterious hooded figures. The teen waved his arm across, signaling the Great Fox and the Halberd to fire as the enemy fired as well.

The two armies engaged each other and the ultimate fight has begun. Josh began to fight the two hooded figures, but had a difficult time to fight them. Lucario and Greninja threw the teen high in the air above the enemy. Josh's body glowed as he puts his hands together. A blue ball of energy crackled with blue electricity. The teen fired the Ultimate Aura Storm as the symbol of the logo appeared in the sky. The two attacks collided with one another causing a powerful explosion.

Josh and the two Pokémon were back in the real world in Josh's room. The doorbell rang. The teen ran down the stairs to answer the door. He opens the door as the sun's ray met his face. There were two people standing in the front door. Two people he haven't seen in years. A tear slid down on his cheek.

Reunited with them, Josh was glad to see these two after all this time. The scene went back to the teen's room, zooming in on the Switch and the 3DS with an aura blue glow.

 _Music Ends_

The Real World

A teen was driving back home with a GameStop bag. Inside the GameStop bag was a copy of Super Smash Bros Ultimate, several amiibo's and the guide book. He was very excited to play the game. He pulled up on the driveway and steps inside the house.

Josh's Room

Josh entered the room and sees two Pokémon standing in the room. Lucario and Greninja smiled when they saw their trainer.

"Hello, Lucario and Greninja." the teen smiled.

"Hello, Josh." Lucario greeted her.

"Is that the game?" Greninja asked, noticing the bag.

"Yes it is." Josh said, taking the game out of the bag. He handed the bag to Lucario and the Aura Pokémon rips the plastic off the amiibo while Greninja took the plastic off the guidebook. "This is going to be sweet." Josh walks over to the hybrid console and inserted the cartridge.

The TV turned on as the three of them sat down. Josh was using the Joy Cons, Greninja and Lucario was using the Super Smash Bros Edition Gamecube Controllers. The trio watched the opening intro for a couple minutes as Josh pressed the button to go to the menu screen.

"We'll have our first battle at Battlefield." Josh said.

"Sounds good." Greninja said.

Josh went over to Smash to pick the stage. A black screen was shown for a couple of minutes. The teen began to wonder why it is taking a couple minutes to get to the Stage Select.

"Look." Greninja said.

The Switch began to glowed and shot a beam of black light above the room. Before anyone can say something, a few figures dropped from the black portal surrounding Josh, Lucario and Greninja. These figures was Shadow Snake, Shadow Sonic, Shadow Ken and Shadow Lucina.

"What the hell?!" Josh shouted, quickly standing up.

Lucario and Greninja quickly stood up to fight the intruders. Shadow Snake rushes in at Josh, but Lucario places her palm on his chest and fires a green blast of light. Josh ran past Greninja and fought against Shadow Ken. He manage to dodge some punches from the champion as he was fighting back. Josh grab Ken's foot and threw him over his head onto the floor.

Shadow Ken counters back with a sweep kick, sweeping the teen off his feet.

Greninja battled Shadow Sonic. He was able to stop the Shadow Hedgehog's Spin Dash before using Cut.

While everyone was distracted, Shadow Lucina grabbed the Nintendo Switch and the Joy Cons. She quickly ran towards the window and opens it.

"She has the Switch!" Josh shouted.

This gave Ken the chance to grab the teen and used Hell Wheel. The teen hits the wall upside down before hitting the floor.

"Josh!" Greninja shouted, running towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Josh groaned, rubbing his head before standing back up. "We have to stop them before they get out in public."

Lucario's appendages rose and she began to track the intruder's auras. "I found them." Lucario said, opening her crimson eyes. "They're heading towards the fields in the back."

"Then let's move." the teen said. He quickly put the Z-Ring on and followed Lucario and Greninja through the window. Lucario caught him and sets him on the ground before they ran towards the field.

* * *

The Field

The Dark Smashers stops in the middle of the field. Shadow Snake was about to open the portal until he was shot in the back with small Aura Sphere. The Legendary Mercenary turns around to see that Josh, Lucario and Greninja caught up with them.

"You four are not going anywhere!" Josh yelled angrily.

"GRR!" Lucario growled furiously, disappearing and appeared in front of Shadow Snake, tackling into him. The force of the attack made Shadow Snake to throw the Hybrid into the air. Shadow Sonic jumps high into the air to get the console but Greninja appeared with his hands crossed into the form of an X with light blue energy and hits Shadow Sonic.

The teen made a dive and caught the Nintendo Switch before it can hit the ground. "Whew." the teen sighed before placing the console on the ground and stood back up, staring at the Shadow Smashers. "You will not go any further!" Josh shouted at the Dark Smashers. The teen places the Z-Ring in front of him. "Witness the power of Aura! Lucario, Mega Evolved!" Josh places two fingers on the Key Stone.

The Lucarionite began shone brightly from Lucario and Josh.

 _ **"GGROOAR!"**_ Lucario roared. Her body began to change. The cream fur becomes longer, and her thighs slim down. She develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of her feet, which have become crimson too. The previously red eyes are now orange-colored. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on her yellow fur. The pink light disappeared as Lucario appeared in her Mega Form.

"Let's go!" Josh yelled, clenching his left fist. Greninja did the same thing.

A spiral of water began to surround Greninja. Greninja's skin turns a lighter shade of blue, while its face gains red stripes and its cheeks and ears turn black, changing shape to resemble Ash's hair. Its legs are stronger in this form, and it gains the ability to form large Water Shurikens.

The Shadow Smashers were surprised but shocked.

"Greninja, use Cut!" Josh commanded. "Lucario, use Force Palm!"

"Ha!" Lucario yelled running towards Shadow Snake and Shadow Sonic, placing both of her paws on them and blasting with a green light.

A white needle formed in both of Greninja's hands and Greninja cuts Shadow Ken and Shadow Lucina.

The four Shadow Smashers were sent flying into each other.

"Lucario and Greninja, use Aura Shuriken Storm!" Josh commanded.

Lucario and Greninja landed in front of Josh. Greninja took the Water Shuriken on his back and fired along with Lucario's Aura Sphere. The Shadow Smasher couldn't avoid the two attacks as they exploded on impact. The smoke cleared out, revealing the four Shadow Smashers knocked out. Lucario and Greninja reverts back to their original forms.

"Gah." Josh grunted, falling onto his knees.

Lucario notices her two friends were panting. She rushes over to Josh's side. "Are you alright?" she asks him.

"Yeah... I think so." Josh panted, trying to stand up.

Lucario helps him to stand up before she helped Greninja.

"Lucario, did you sensed anything before this happened?" Greninja asked her.

The Aura Pokémon shook her head. "No." Lucario answered. "Whatever that was hid its aura too well for me to locate. It seemed it acted like it was never there."

"What?" Josh asked. "Impossible." An Aura hid itself to avoid being located. The teen suspected it was the Soul Stone from the MCU. He had a feeling something was not right.

"Look." Greninja pointed out.

The Shadow Smashers exploded, leaving a trail of light and dark sparkles. Josh walks up to the spot and looks down before turning around to look at the two Pokémon. "I wonder why they were after this." Josh said, holding the Switch.

 ** _"They were after the Smash_ _Stone."_** a voice spoke out of nowhere.

The teen looked around. Was there someone out here besides the three of them? If someone was out here, Lucario would've said something and Josh would hide Lucario and Greninja in their Poké Balls.

"Is someone out here?" the teen called.

 ** _"I don't... have much time... to keep... this telepathic message... open..."_**

Lucario and Greninja ran to their trainer's side.

 ** _"I'm... not sure how... much strength... I have..."_**

Josh knew that voice was weak. But where is it coming from? Whose voice does that belong to? "Who are you?" The teen called out.

 _ **"Watch...-ut… f-f-for..."**_ The telepathic voice broke off.

Before the trio can say anything, a crack appeared in the sky above them. The sky cracked open revealing a white light. The white light engulfed the whole area. Josh, Lucario and Greninja didn't have a chance to avoid the white light. Then the light disappeared along with Josh and the two Pokémon.

* * *

 _Night Of Fate- Kingdom Hearts_

Josh opened his eyes and sat up to get a better look of his surroundings. He was on some sort of beach that was similar to the Kingdom Hearts Opening. The sky was blood red. A deep grunt can be heard behind and turns around to Lucario opening her eyes.

"Are you alright?" the asked.

"I'm okay." Lucario answered, standing up.

"Over here as well." Greninja said, standing behind Josh.

The teen turns around. "I'm glad that you two are okay." Josh said.

"Where are we?" Lucario asked.

 **"Josh, Lucario and Greninja."** a voice spoke.

Greninja turns around to see Mackenzie standing in the water. Mackenzie walks up to them.

"Mackenzie, how did you get here?" Josh asks her.

Mackenzie smiled. "It has begun." she said.

The teen was confused at that answer. What does Mackenzie mean? "What are you talking about?" Josh asked her.

"The barrier is beginning to lose its power." she said. "Po and Jill are waiting for us."

The Aura Pokémon closed her eyes to see if their friend's auras was there with them. Through her eyes, she could see Josh and Mackenzie's auras but not Po and Jill's.

"Something is wrong!" Lucario yelled at the teen.

A purple vortex appeared in the sky. The wind blew through Josh's hair.

"There is no turning back." Mackenzie said, still continuing to smile. "I've already given it up!" she yelled, spreading her arms wide.

A powerful force sent the three of them flying several feet away from her. The teen quickly got up and stared at her before he started to run. But when he took a couple of steps, a red magic circle erupted from beneath him as the red light consumed him, hurting him.

"GAH!" Josh yelled in pain. "AHHH!" He felt he was being ripped apart from the inside. There was something that was forcing itself to enter his body. Whatever it is, it's too strong. But he wasn't going to give up that easily without a fight.

"Ggrr!" Lucario growled angrily, trying to destroy the barrier with her force palm.

Greninja tried cutting the barrier by using Cut, but the barrier was too strong.

The teen was growing weaker and weaker. Before he could take his last breath, the Nintendo Switch began to glow a white light. The white light destroyed the barrier that was hurting him. Josh could feel that the white light is nice and warm.

"What the hell?" Josh asked, feeling something in his right palm. He opens his palm, revealing a small rainbow stone with the Super Smash Bros Symbol embedded within the stone. "What is this?"

Then a new voice spoke out of nowhere. **_"The Smash Stone."_** it spoke. The voice began to repeat itself over and over and over before the voice disappeared.

Josh's body began to glow in a blue aura light. The light died down as the teen was wearing the same clothes that Sir Aaron wore. His hands were cloaked in a blue aura flame. "Hm." the teen said before looking up from his fists, holding the staff in his left hand. Mackenzie was nowhere to be seen. Several Light and Shadow Smashers appeared out of nowhere.

"Nice try!" Josh shouted, blocking an attack from Light Link.

Lucario fired several small Aura Spheres at Shadow Meta Knight. Shadow Meta Knight took several damage before engaging the Ninja Pokémon. Greninja was too fast for the Shadow Smasher before jumping above him and went all out using Arial Ace.

Lucario took on Light Mario, Dark Mewtwo, Light Pikachu and Shadow Charizard. Lucario blasts a powerful green light from her palm at Light Mario, sending the plumber flying several feet. The Aura Pokémon let Light Pikachu hit her early before disappearing and reappearing to counter back at Light Pikachu.

"Ha!" Lucario shouted, firing a big Aura Sphere at Dark Mewtwo. Dark Mewtwo fired his own Shadow Ball as both attacks collided, causing an explosion. The Aura Pokémon quickly appeared and tackle into him. Dark Mewtwo didn't have a chance to counter back as he took the attack.

"Take this!" Josh shouted, placing his hand on Light Link's chest and blasting him with a green light from his palm. The blast sent the Champion flying into the other Puppet Fighters. "Awsome." the teen smiled, looking at his palm. So he can use Force Palm.

The trio watch the Puppet Fighters disappear.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Josh." Greninja said.

"Same here." the teen said.

The wind began to blow really hard sending all of them in the purple vortex. Josh passed out as he engulfed in darkness.

 _Music Stops_

* * *

?

The teen slowly opens his eyes. He rubs his eyes to see clearly. Josh was staring at the ceiling above him. He slowly sat up. The teen was in a room of beds with white sheets and white pillows and his bed was close to the door. "Where the hell am I?" the teen asked.

 **"You're in the Hospital Wing."** a voice said.

He turns his head forward to see three people standing in front of his bed. The first person was a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue Cybernetic suit. The second person was another girl. She was wearing a red Fighter's Uniform. Her hair is black short and spikey and the color of her eyes are brown.

The third person was a boy that was wearing a Special Forces Outfit. His hair is short and blue and his eyes are jade green.

"Are you feeling alright?" the girl asked.

"Yeah." the teen answered. "Who are you three?"

"My name is Megan." Megan introduced herself.

"I'm Jen." the second girl smiled.

"You can call me Kyle." the boy said. "The three of us are the Mii Fighters."

Josh blinked a couple of times. "Nice to meet you." he said. "My name is Josh."

"Pleasure to meet you." Kyle said.

"Where am I by the way?" Josh asked.

"You're in the Hospital Wing of the Smash Mansion." Megan answered him, walking over to him. "You were knocked out when Kyle found you."

"The Smash Mansion?" Josh repeated.

"That is correct." Jen smiled. "Welcome to the Smash Mansion."

Hospital Wing

The teen notices that there were two people missing in this room. Where is Lucario and Greninja? Josh looks at Kyle. "Where is Lucario and Greninja?" Josh asked.

"We're right here." Lucario announced, entering the room with Greninja. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Josh."

"Thanks." Josh said. He threw his legs over to the side of the bed and stand up. The teen notices that Kyle has the Smash Gem in his hand, looking at it.

"So this is the Smash Gem that those two were talking about." Kyle said before he throws the stone to Josh as he caught it. "Looks like things are about to get interesting now."

"It turns out that the Shadow Puppet Fighters were looking for the Smash Stone and found you." Megan said.

"And the three of you sure give them hell." Jen chuckled.

"But still." Kyle said, rubbing his chin. "The Smash Stone has chosen you to be its new guardian."

"Start making sense." Josh said. "What's going on around here?"

"We'll explain." Jen answered. "You know that feeling that's there some sort of barrier between the real world and this world?"

"Sometimes." Josh said, looking at her.

"It's because they never connect because of the barrier, until now." Jen said. "When the Smashers failed a second time, everything went wrong."

"The Light and Dark Smashers." Josh nodded.

"Exactly." Kyle said.

"Have the three of you heard Yulis before?" Jen asked.

Lucario and Greninja shook their heads.

"We've never heard that name before." Lucario answered.

"Who's Yulis?" The Ninja Pokémon asked.

"He was studying something about a kingdom." Jen explained. "Yulis wrote about the ancient kingdom in a report. But his pages are scattered everywhere after the figthers used their attacks on Galeem and Dharkon."

"We don't know what's the name of the kingdom." Kevin said.

"So how did you three survive?" Josh asked.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand sent the three of us here as they used the last of their power into that last attack." Jen answered.

"After we got here, all three of us pulled up the World Map on the video screen and we found that they were captured." Kevin said. "Take a look at this."

Megan pulls out a remote and pressed it, making a hologram video appeared as the window shades closed. In the video was Link as he was unconscious, trapped in some sort of a purple crystal. Two Primids were walking back and forth in front of the crystal.

"The Primids?" Josh gasps. "I thought the Subspace Army was defeated."

"They were." Kyle answered. "But take a closer look."

The crystal began to glow, letting out a purple cloud. Two puppet fighters jumps out of the cloud.

"That crystal is making more puppet fighters." Josh said. "Link is trapped in Skyloft Town, right before the Wing Ceremony."

"Before we do anything else," Jen said, looking at Josh, "I think it would be a good idea if you join us and fight against this threat. But you may get yourself killed."

Josh thought about it for a moment. If he were to join them and fight against this threat, he may find Mackenzie and rescue the Smashers. The teen smiled. "I'm in." Josh nodded.

"And so are we." Greninja said.

"Excellent." Megan smiled. "Let me see the Smash Stone, the Z-Ring and the Switch."

Josh gave the three items to Megan and Megan brought the three items over to the table. There was a small bright rainbow light and Megan steps aside for the three of them to look at.

"What did you do?" Lucario asks Megan.

"I've upgraded the Z-Ring and the Nintendo Switch with the Smash Stone." Megan said.

The teen walk up to the table to look at them. The Z-Ring's slot changed into the Smash Stone. "How is that possible?" the teen asked.

"I was able to transfer the some of the Smash Gem's power into the Z-Ring, allowing you to transform into different character styles." Megan answered.

"Character Style like Soul Calibur?" Josh asked.

"That is correct." Megan smiled.

"How can I change to a different style?" Josh asked.

"Simple. Press the Plus Button on the Joy-Con." Megan said.

Josh pressed the button and a menu appeared on the screen. He pushes the button again and the screen changed to the Job Character Style System. There was a job highlighted called Guardian Of Aura with a green checkmark. Underneath it was a bunch of jobs that was unavailable.

"Seems like you've already have the Job." Megan said.

"Is there some special word, password or command?" Josh asked.

"You have to say, "Smash Bros, Power Up" and you'll be morph into the character style that you selected." Megan said.

"Heh." Josh chuckled, looking at the Z-Ring. "This reminds me of Power Rangers Dino Thunder." But then a thought appeared in his mind. How were they supposed to travel to other worlds? "How do you expect us to travel to other worlds?"

"Easy." Megan answered. "Follow me."

* * *

Command Center

The Mii Fighters led Josh, Lucario and Greninja into the Command Center. There were some computers on several tables. At the end of the room was the symbol of the Smash Bros Logo. Kyle pushes a blue button. A blue vortex appeared at the end of the room.

"There you go." Jen said. "You can travel to any world from the Command Center."

"Is there anything we should know about before we begin?" Greninja asked.

"Yes." Kyle answered. "Don't say anything about their story plots and don't say anything about video game characters as well. If that happens, that'll be one big mess."

"And try to find those pages, too." Jen reminded Josh. "Those pages should help us to understand who we're dealing with."

"Hang on a minute." Kyle said, tapping the keyboards on a computer.

"What is it Kyle?" Greninja asked.

A hologram appeared at the center of the room.

"A couple worlds that you're entering is a remake." Kyle said.

"Oh yeah." Josh said. "Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions is an enhanced remake of the first game."

"Correct and there's a problem." Megan said.

"What's the problem?" Josh asked, turning around to look at her.

"The problem is their memories. Let me explain." Megan explains. "After the attacks, the fighters from the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule were sent back in time."

"But why them?" Greninja asked.

Josh had an idea. If they were to enter a world of a remake of the original, does the enemy plans to take them out before the timeline even began? "I think the enemy is trying to defeat them in Skyward Sword before Link can set out."

Kyle nodded and he knew where the teen was going with this. "If Link is defeated in Skyward Sword, the first tournament of Super Smash Bros will never exist in the first place."

"You'll need these." Megan said, giving Josh some food and a Maximum Tomato.

Josh looks back at the Switch and exit out of the J.C.S.S. and looks into his Inventory. The food that Megan gave him was in the Inventory.

"Be careful out there." Jen said.

"We will." Josh nodded and looks at Greninja and Lucario. "Let's move, Lucario and Greninja."

"Yes, master." Lucario said, bowing her head. She and Greninja followed the teen into the portal and the portal closed.

Megan looks at Kyle. "Do you think they'll complete their mission?" Megan asks.

"They have to." Kyle answered. "This is a important mission that the three of them need to complete. What do we know about the Smash Stone up to this point?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." Jen said, shrugging her shoulders. "Once they find the pages and rescue the fighters, we should have a better understanding of the situation."

Megan nodded her head. Once they have all the pages, they can understand the situation that they're all facing. She hopes they will stop this menace.

* * *

 **Saving your game... Game Saved!**

 **Location: Skyward Sword**

 **Party**

Josh, Lucario, Greninja

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review!_


	2. The Wing Ceremony

Chapter 2 The Wing Ceremony

Knight Acadmey

Courtyard

The portal opened as Josh, Lucario and Greninja steps out of the portal. The three of them was looking around the courtyard. It was a beautiful sunny day in Skyloft.

"Lucario, what do you detect right now?" Greninja asked.

The Aura Pokémon closed her eyes and raised her appendages. "Several people are going to the Wing Ceremony right now." she said.

"Alright." Josh said. "So where's Link?"

"Link is near the pen and so is the Crimson Loft Wing." Lucario said.

"Alright then." the teen nodded. "We'll head through the Water Fall cave first."

"Let's start moving now." Lucario suggested.

The Town

There were many building's around. Everywhere they look it was a sea of clouds.

"It's amazing up here." Josh said, walking towards the edge. He can feel the wind blowing in his face.

 **"Excuse me, I haven't seen you three around before."** a female voice said.

The teen turns around to see a young pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a red and white dress.

"Oh." Josh said, staring at her. "We're just travelers." But Josh took a closer look at her. "Aren't you Zelda?"

"That is correct." Zelda answers with a smile. "Are you three new around here?"

"Yes, we are." Josh said.

"Where are you three from?" the princess asked.

"My two friends and I are from Skylands." Josh answered. "We've wanted to come here for a vacation to take in the sights."

"Skylands?" Zelda asked, tilting her head.

"Yes." Josh lied avoiding suspicion. "One of the runes brought us here to Skyloft."

"I see." Zelda nodded. "Since you're here, why don't you come and watch the Wing Ceremony?"

"Sure thing." Josh said.

"Before we go, have you seen someone named Link?" Zelda asks him.

"No." Josh said. "My friends and I can look for him while you attend to the Wing Ceremony."

"Are you sure about that?" Zelda asked.

"Yes." Josh answered.

"Very well." Zelda smiled. "I'll see you three at the ceremony."

Lucario watches her leave before she turns around to look at him. "Good going, saying about we're from Skylands." she complimented him.

"Thanks." Josh said as they all continue to walk. "It's the only thing I can think of for a good excuse."

The three of them continues to walk through the town and they have reach the cave.

Waterfall

It was dark in the cave. Their footsteps echoed from bouncing off the walls of the cave. Two Keese swoop down from above. Lucario fired a small Aura Sphere while Greninja used cut on the second Keese.

"Let's keep moving." the teen said. He jumps off a small cliff and lands on the floor. To his right was a fence and a waterfall to the left where a ray of sunshine can been through a hole on the of other side of the cave.

Several Sword Primids appeared from the darkness.

"Let's go." Josh said, getting into a fighting stance. He did a front flip to avoid a slash from the Sword Primid. Josh threw in a couple jabs and did sweep kick. "Force Palm!" Josh shouted, placing his hand on a nearby Sword Primid and blast a ray of green light with great force.

Lucario disappeared and reappeared, attacking a Sword Primid. Two Sword Primids came from above and tried to attack the Aura Pokémon, but was defeated by Lucario's Extreme Speed.

Greninja was dueling four Sword Primids with his white needle. He slices through all four Primids, cutting all four in half.

"Nice try!" Josh smirked, knocking away a stab attack and pushing the Sword Primid along with its allies.

Lucario and Greninja fired their signature moves at the Sword Primids, creating a small explosion. The smoke cleared as the Sword Primids were defeated. Then the Sword Primids dissolved.

"Hm." Josh said, placing his hand on the crystal. He shot a blast of green light, destroying the crystal. "I got you." he said, sitting Link up.

"What happened?" Link asked, rubbing his head. "Last thing I remember was getting attack by those creatures."

"The three of us took care of them." Josh said, pulling Link on his feet.

"Who are you three?"

"I'm Josh and this is Lucario and Greninja."

"Where are you three from?" Link asked looking at the teen's outfit. "I've never seen you around here before."

"We're from Skylands." Josh said with a smile.

"I see." Link said.

"But you should get going now." the Ninja Pokémon said. "The Wing Ceremony is about to begin."

"I almost forgot about that." Link said.

The Wing Ceremony

Josh, Lucario and Greninja stood behind the princess.

"Your attention please." the headmaster announced, getting the four student's attention. "We are now ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to begin without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for todays competition."

As the headmaster was explaining the rules, Lucario used her Aura to detect any enemies. _"No enemies detected."_ Lucario thought.

The teen nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest. _"Good."_ Josh thought. _"What about the Goddess Statue?"_

 _"That area is clear."_ Lucario thought. _"We'll have to stick with Link and Zelda until the enemy leaves this world."_

 _"Agreed."_ Greninja thought.

"Go!"

 _Wing Ceremony_

Link and the other three students began to run towards the edge. All four students jumps off the edge and fell. Link whistle for his Loftwing. The red bird flew underneath him and Link landed on his Loftwing. Link flew through the air as he was soaring through a sea of clouds. He could the yellow bird at the far front. He taps his Loftwing twice, telling the Loftwing to go fast.

"Kaw!" it screeched. His Loftwing flaps its wings faster to catch up. Link passed Cawlin and Strich, catching them by surprise. He could see Groose several feet in front of him. The yellow bird banked right, allowing Link to take his chance.

"Now!" Link yelled. His Loftwing screeched and dove down in front of Groose.

"What?!" Groose yelled, surprised.

Link flew behind the yellow bird. He was close and outstretch his right hand.

"Hey!" Groose yelled. "Don't you know this is my day to get all the glory? Peh!" His black Loftwing flew right into Link's red Loftwing, stopping Link before he could reach the statue.

"Yeah!" Cawlin, a short and chubby Hylian, yelled in agreement. "Let's see how you fly with egg on your face!" He took out a small egg and began throwing the egg at Link.

"Whoa!" Link shouted, banking left. He couldn't fly underneath them because if does that, Link will be covered in eggs. So his only chance was to fly above them and make sure to avoid them by flying above them. "Fly up!" he shouted.

His Loftwing nodded its head and flew above Cawlin and Strich. Link flew past them and dodge the eggs from below. He looks down to see the yellow bird banking a right turn. Link had a perfect angle and dove down very fast. He was right behind the bird and was so close.

His Loftwing flaps its wings once more, giving Link to reach his prize. He grabs his prize from the yellow bird's leg.

 **You got the Bird Statuette! It proves your victory today. Wait till Zelda sees this!**

 _Music Stops_

 _Romance In The Air_

Link's Loft wing turns around and flies back to Skyloft. "I got the Bird Statuette!" Link called from below.

"Link!" Zelda called out to him.

"Huh?" the young Hylian looks up.

Zelda jumps off from the edge and fell.

"Oh no!" Link gasp. "Hurry!"

His Loftwing flaps its wings fast and Link caught Zelda in his arms. Link's Loftwing maintained to fly evenly. Link looks at the Zelda.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Zelda smiled, looking at Link.

Back on land, Josh couldn't help but clap for Link's victory. "Since the race is over, Link and Zelda will be flying to the Goddess Statue." Josh said, turning around to Lucario and Greninja.

"Then let's head over there now." Greninja said.

 _Music Stops_

Josh and the two Pokémon ran through the streets of town. They made it to the Goddess Statue where Link and Zelda were waiting for them in the middle of the stone circle.

"Heh." Josh chuckled. "Hm?" Something caught the teen's attention. There was a piece of paper at the center of the ground. He walks over and picks up the paper.

"What is a piece of paper doing all the way out here?" Greninja wondered.

A blue light began to appear on the paper and disappeared. In its place was the Super Smash Bros Logo. Then the Nintendo Switch began to vibrate.

"Why is the Switch vibrating?" Josh wondered. He sets the switch down and pushes the button. "Hello?"

 _"Hi Josh."_ Megan's voice said, startling him.

"Megan." Josh said surprised. "How...?"

 _"I've upgrade the Switch so we can stay in touch when you guys go on missions."_ Megan said.

"Good." Josh smiled, before looking back the paper in his hand. "Listen, we've found a piece of paper out here in front of the Goddess Statue. The Smash Bros logo is on it."

 _"That's one of Yulis's pages."_

"Good to know." Lucario said.

 _"Return here once your mission is complete."_ Megan said.

"Understood." Greninja said as Josh put the Switch away.

Zelda walks over to the teen. "Link and I are going to soar through the clouds." Zelda said. "What will you three be doing?"

"We're going have to head back to Skylands." Josh said.

"You're leaving to find the people who attacked Link, right?" Zelda asked. "Don't worry, Link told me what happened."

"I have a question for you." Link said. "Who are the people that trapped me in that crystal?"

Josh didn't say anything. What is he supposed to say about that? Then he had an idea. "Probably the same people from Mordor." Josh answers with a lie. "Lucario, Greninja and myself will have to cut our vacation short and go after them."

"I see." Zelda smiled. "Well then, good luck. I hope that we meet again."

"But I have a feeling that I know you two." Link said, looking at Lucario and Greninja.

"Don't be absurd." Josh smiled. "You've only met them a couple of hours ago."

"I suppose you're right." Link said, unsure.

"It's time for us to soar in the sky, Link." Zelda said to him.

"Right." Link nodded.

Josh, Lucario and Greninja watches them get on their Loftwings and soars into the sky. The teen waved at them as Link and Zelda was out of sight. The portal appeared before them in the center of the stone circle. All three of them walks in the portal and the portal disappeared.

* * *

 _Saving Data... Overwriting the Saved Data... Saved Data Complete!_

 **~Party~**

Josh, Lucario, Greninja

 **~Current Job~**

Guardian Of Aura

* * *

 _Not bad for the second chapter. The third chapter will be really interesting. Hope you like the chapter and leave a review!_


	3. An Electrifiying Return

Chapter 3 An Electrifying Return

Command Room

The portal opens up as Josh, Lucario and Greninja walks inside the command room. Megan smiles as the three of them walks over to her at the desk. "Great job, you three." Megan said. "Josh, do you have the page?"

"I do." Josh said. "Here you go." The teen hands the page over to her.

"Thank you." Megan said. She looks down at the page. "This is some pretty serious magic right here."

"What do you mean?" Lucario asked.

"Yulis must've put some magic over the page so it won't fall into the wrong hands." Megan said.

"Is there a way you break the spell?" the teen asked.

"If we only had some magic users here." Megan said.

"So where to next?" Greninja asked.

"That's easy." Jen said, walking up behind him. "You're going to Melee to recruit Pichu."

This caught the teen's attention. "Pichu?" Josh asked with a smile on his face.

"That is right." Jen nodded. "Master Hand wanted to create the Ultimate Tournament by bringing everyone from the past tournaments with some newcomers."

"Why didn't Master Hand invited Pichu in the last tournament?"

"The roster was already full and there wasn't any time." Jen said.

"I see." Josh said.

Megan opens the portal and the trio steps inside the portal to Super Smash Bros Melee.

Super Smash Bros Melee

Green Greens

The three of them drops down at the left side of the stage, hiding from Fox and Luigi.

"Lucario, do you know where Pichu is?" the teen asked.

"He's fighting on the Corneria."

"With who?" Greninja asked.

"Falco, Samus and Roy."

"Then let's go."

Corneria

The teen and the two Pokémon landed on the right side of the Great Fox. Pichu was running away from Falco after the avian pilot touch a Super Mushroom.

"So what do we next?" Greninja asked.

Unfortunately, two Poision Mushrooms landed on Greninja and Lucario's head.

"I get the feeling this is a Special Mushroom match." Josh muttered, picking up his two Pokémon and placing them on his shoulder. He could've hear Greninja cursing in his tiny form. The teen peeks over edge and sees Pichu flying towards him and landed right besides him.

"Owie!" Pichu whines, rubbing his head. He notices Josh was looking at him.

"Uh... hi?" the teen smiled, nervously.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Josh. I need you to come with us."

"For what?"

"To join the Ultimate Tournament."

"You're not going to hurt me, right?"

"No. But there are two people you should meet."

Lucario and Greninja transforms back to their normal forms, crushing Josh.

"As the timing couldn't be any better." the teen grunted, standing back up.

"Holy! Who are they?!"

"This is Lucario and Greninja."

"Nice to meet you." Greninja said, rubbing the Tiny Pokémon head.

"Why were you two tiny?"

"They got touched by two Poison Mushrooms." the teen explains.

"Oh. I have a question for you."

The teen nodded his head.

"Why do you want me to join the Ultimate Tournament?"

"Master Hand wants all the fighters returned for this tournament and the world is at stake."

Pichu walks past him and see two giant fighters. He looks back at the teen. "I'm not that brave."

"The only thing you can do if you train to be strong." the teen said. "Even if you're weak and hurting yourself, others will help you no matter what."

Pichu thought about it and nodded his head. "I'm in."

"Good." The teen smiled. He notices the Ninja Pokémon wasn't here with them. "Where's Greninja, Lucario?"

"I've sent him over to Hyrule Temple to see if there's a page there."

"Alright. Let's head over there now and see if Greninja finds anything."

Josh, Lucario and Pichu went over to Hyrule Temple to join Greninja.

Hyrule Temple

Josh, Lucario and Pichu lands on the far side of the stage. Greninja ran up to them.

"Did you find the page?" Josh asked.

Greninja nodded his head, taking out a page and handing it to the teen.

"We've got company." Lucario said.

 **"So, it was you three that I've sensed."** a voice spoke. Mewtwo appears at the center of the stage. "And you three are not going anywhere."

 _Chapter Preview_

 _"Josh here."_

 _"Pichu here."_

 _"Shit. Mewtwo found us."_

 _"Good luck fighting him. Funny, I don't see her here."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"In the next chapter: **Rage Strikes!"**_

 _"I'm supposed to say that!"_

* * *

 _Don't forget to leave a review!_


	4. Rage Strikes

Chapter 4 Rage Strikes

Josh quickly stood in front of Lucario and Greninja, raising his staff. The Psychic Pokémon teleported several feet in front of them.

"So what are you two?" Mewtwo asks, looking at Lucario and Greninja.

"This is Lucario and Greninja." Pichu said. "Their trainer is Josh, the one who's holding the staff in front of you."

"Then what brings them here, Pichu?"

"Sorry, Mewtwo." Josh said. "But that's something we can't do."

"Won't do or can't tell?" Mewtwo questions them.

The teen knows that Mewtwo can read his mind. The page in his back pocket proves that they came for it and Pichu. He just can't say that, but then he had an idea.

"We're here for Pichu." Josh said.

"Why?"

"Because Master Hand wants Pichu to train harder for the next tournament." Josh lied.

"Hm." Mewtwo said. "Does Master Hand wants all of us to be in the next tournament?"

"He does." the teen continues to lie. "But some of you are being replaced."

Mewtwo stares at him. "Replaced?" the Psychic Pokémon growled. "By who?" He glances at Lucario then back at the teen then back at Lucario again. "I'm being replace by you?!"

"There's a good reason for that." Lucario said. "Just-"

"Shut up!" Meowtwo shouted at them.

Lucario was captured in Mewtwo's Psychic energy and was sent flying off the stage. Lucario uses Extreme Speed to get to the lower section of the stage. She dodges a Shadow Ball and fires an Aura Sphere at Mewtwo. Mewtwo easily dodges it but got caught in the Aura Pokémon's Force Palm.

"Hmph!" Mewtwo grunted, firing a fully charge Shadow Ball at Lucario.

Lucario used Double Team to avoid the Shadow Ball. Greninja and Pichu rushes to the middle of the stage, just to see Josh attacking Mewtwo. The teen's body was stopped by Mewtwo's Psychic. He was sent flying and hits the roof of the ceiling before landing on the ground.

The Aura Pokémon manage to land a Force Palm and followed up by a two punches. Mewtwo used Psychic to grab Lucario and started slamming her into the ground.

"Ha!" Josh shouted, throwing his body into Mewtwo.

"Gah!" Mewtwo yelled, releasing the Aura Pokémon.

Josh throws Mewtwo several feet away from Lucario. The teen quickly tries to punch Mewtwo, but his fist came in contact with a barrier in between them. "Stop it, Mewtwo!" The teen grunted. "You're trying to kill her!"

"That is the point!" Mewtwo shouted with rage. He sent the teen flying towards the ceiling.

"Gah!" Josh yelled as he hit the ceiling and falls down to the ground. The teen got up quickly and charges at Mewtwo with full force of his body. Mewtwo was sent flying but he teleported right behind the teen, just to get to get a back fist to the face. That allowed Lucario to fire her Aura Sphere.

"Ha!" Josh grunted, lunging low under the blue sphere. An explosion can be heard from behind him. He turns around to see Mewtwo more angry. _"Not good."_ the teen thought. _"Mewtwo is a formidable opponent. We need to calm him down or shit is going to get a lot worse. Hm?"_ Josh thought. His body began to glow as his body was swallowed by a bright light. His Aura Guardian Clothes disappeared as brand new clothes appeared.

He was wearing long black pants, a gray jacket with a black shirt underneath and wielding the Blade of Equilibrium. The light disappeared as Josh stood in his new clothes.

"Hmph!" Mewtwo growled as he teleport in front of the teen.

"Oh no you don't!" Josh shouted. His left eye glowed a aura blue before he delivered a overhead slash to Mewtwo. "Try to dodge this!" he yelled throwing the saber at Mewtwo. He quickly teleported in front of Mewtwo to grab his saber before teleporting behind him and slashes the Genetic Pokémon.

"Arg!" Mewtwo yelled.

The teen unites the two sabers to be one again as he charges with his manifest power. "You rage has led you to your defeat!" he yelled. The manifest power went to his left hand. Josh brought the saber to his right hand and delivered a palm strike to Mewtwo's chest. **"Mani Palm Strike!"** he shouted. The attack exploded in a flash of red light and the Genetic Pokémon was sent flying off the stage.

 **Mani Palm Strike is similar but different to Grøh's Critical Edge. It allows the user to overhead slash the opponent before throwing the saber and teleports in front of opponent, grabbing the saber and teleports behind the opponent. The user slashes the opponent a couple times before uniting the saber. Then the user charges up manifest power and bringing that power to the right hand and execute the opponent with a palm strike.**

The Ninja Pokémon and Pichu lands behind Josh.

"Are you okay?" Lucario rushes to him.

"I... think so…" Josh panted. "Just tired. What the hell... did I do?"

"You defeated Mewtwo." Pichu answers him.

"That was a interesting fight." Greninja agreed.

"Damn..." Josh was trying to say, leaning on the back of the saber. "I don't... know... how I did that."

"We'll try to figure that out once we head back to command room." Lucario said.

Before they can leave, Josh looks up and sees the Genetic Pokémon floating above them. He watches Mewtwo float towards them.

"Before you leave, I want to apologize for my actions." Mewtwo said.

"Fine." The Aura Pokémon glared at him. "We accept your apology."

"Thank you." Mewtwo said. "I would like to join you soon in near future against this enemy who is after the Smash Stone."

"We see each other soon, Mewtwo." Josh nodded his head.

Pichu climbs up onto Josh's shoulder as the portal appeared and Mewtwo watch them vanish.

 _Pokémon Victory Theme_

Smash Mansion

Command Room

"We have Pichu on the team now." Josh reported.

"Good." Kyle said.

"Sorry that you weren't invited to the other tournaments by Master Hand, Pichu." Jen said.

"Don't worry about it." Pichu said.

Kyle notices Josh's new clothes. "Now that is a interesting style you have there." he said, taking a look.

"I think I have Grøh's style and his Critical Edge attack." Josh said. He takes a look at his new style's description. **"The Black Agent."** he read aloud. **"You can haunt down anyone who is a malfested and use your manifest powers during Soul Charge. Do not use this style AT ALL. Using this job will cause you to have losing your soul to the power of manifest. Avoid using this style until you completely master two different styles in order to use this."** The teen quickly selected Guardian Of Aura and got his guardian clothes back.

"I don't think you'll be able to use that job style until you master two different styles." Jen said.

"So what are those two styles that he have to master?" Lucario asks her.

"That I'm not sure." Jen shrugs her shoulders.

"We'll figure that out later." Megan said. "Right now, Pichu, Kyle is going to lead you to your old room. You won't join Josh, Lucario and Greninja until later."

"But where's Master Hand and Crazy Hand?"

"They're on vacation." Megan lied.

"Oh." Pichu said.

"Come on." Kyle said. "Let's head to your room."

After Kyle and Pichu left the room, Megan looks at them with a serious look. "We have a new problem."

"What is it?" the teen asks her.

"The blast must've alter everyone's memories somehow." Megan answered.

"Is there a way we can recover their memories?" the teen asked.

"All we can do is wait for their memories comes back to them in due time." Megan said.

"In the meantime, we have your next mission." Jen said. "False Bounty Hunters of Samus is going after Samus on Planet Zebes."

"Did they captured Samus?" Josh asked.

"No." Jen said. "Those false bounty hunters are spawning somewhere on the planet."

"You have to stop those false bounty hunters and destroy whatever is spawning them." Megan said.

"Do you have something that will help us on the planet?" Lucario asked.

Jen smiles and walks past the Aura Pokémon. The three of them turns around and watches her press a button on the wall. The wall opens and it reveals a shop. Jen walks through the doorway and taps a blue button on the side of the window frame. Golden letters light up the shop. The teen read the word that said "Shop".

"Why do you have a shop in here?" Josh asks Jen as he walks up to the counter.

"It was Crazy Hand's idea to put it here." Jen answers him.

"And the weird Bob-Omb plant?"

There was a miniature plant with a couple of Bomb-Ombs. Jen carefully picks it up and put it away. "You don't want to know." Jen said. "Anyway, welcome to the Shop. You can buy all sets of items, weapons, clothing, armor, etc."

"So what's available to help us for this next mission?" Josh asks.

Jen taps a reddish orange button on the counter. A mini hologram appears on the counter. The mini hologram was Samus's Varia Suit.

"If you want The Hunter Job Character Style, it will cost you 500 coins." Jen said.

The teen gave her a odd look. "500 coins?" he asked confused. "I don't think I have any money on me."

"Check your inventory."

Josh checks the inventory and has 2500 coins. "How the hell did I get all that?" he asked.

"Once you complete a mission, you receive 100 coins for each Smasher and 200 for a world that you save." Megan explains, walking up besides him. "And when you discover a new style, you receive 500 coins for it and defeat a fighter, you'll receive another 500 coins. If you defeat a boss, that will give you 1000 coins."

"Judging by the look of it, you've started your adventure with 500 coins." Megan said.

"Interesting." the teen said before he looks at Jen.

"If you're looking for your money pouch, it's hanging on the right side of the hip." Jen said.

Josh felt something brush him at the side of his hip. Grabbing the item, he takes a look at it. It was a small brown pouch with the Smash Bros Logo on it.

"That pouch will hold up to 5000 coins." Jen said.

Josh gave her the 500 coins to Jen. The Varia Suit disappeared and there was words that say "Sold" with a green checkmark. The teen check his Inventory and he has The Hunter Style.

"I'll throw in these two small pills for free." Jen said, placing two small pink pills on the counter. "These two pills will help you breathe on the planet if you into a specific area."

"Thank you." Greninja said.

The Aura Pokémon and The Ninja Pokémon picks up the pill and swallow it whole.

"Good luck." Megan said, opening the portal.

The trio walks through the portal and disappeared.

* * *

 **Saving your game... Game Saved!**

 **Location:** **Planet Zebes**

 **Party**

Josh, Lucario, Greninja

 **Current Job Character Style: Guardian Of Aura**

 **List Of Job Character Styles**

 **The Hunter- Metriod Prime**

 **The Black Agent- Soul Calibur**

* * *

 _Took me awhile to finish to come up with this one. I wanted my OC to have The Black Agent job as an example of what would happen if he didn't master two styles. Also, I decided to start off with the coins since my OC never had to begin with. Lucario and Greninja will NOT be getting any jobs because they'll be too overpowered with it. There will be a list of styles for my OC. I won't say anything about the enemy yet. Tabuu, The Subspace Army, Master Core, Galeem and Dharkon are not the main antagonists of this story. This enemy is a lot more stronger, powerful and deadly._

 _Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review._


	5. Welcome To Planet Zebes

Chapter 5 Welcome To Planet Zebes

Planet Zebes Surface

The portal opens as Josh, Lucario and Greninja steps onto the planet and the portal disappears behind them. Several feet in front of them was Samus's ship.

"We found the ship." The teen said. "But where's Samus?"

Lucario closed her eyes as she begin to search for the bounty hunter's aura. The Aura Pokémon could see a aura inside the ship. "Samus is in there." she said.

"Good." Josh nodded.

"Any idea on how are going to tell her how we ended up here?" Greninja wondered, looking at the teen.

"Leave that to me." Josh said.

The hatch of the gunship opens and a person in a orange suit appears. She jumps off from the gunship and lands in front of Josh and points her arm cannon at him. The Aura Pokémon growled in defense as she stares at the bounty hunter.

"Who are you three?" the bounty hunter asks Josh.

The teen took a couple steps back from her. He slowly took off his helmet to show his face. "My two friends and I are apart of the Galactic Federation."

Samus looks at him suspiciously. "If you're part of the Galactic Federation, why are you wearing a suit that looks exactly like mine, why are these two creatures with you and how did you three get here with no ship?" she questions him.

"We're here because of the Space Pirates and a new menace." Josh lied as he explains. "This new menace was creating these suits to help the Space Pirates. I went alone to head here but I was captured along with these two."

"Go on."

"Then the three of us teamed up to escape as the guard wasn't looking." Josh continue to lie. "I manage to steal their prototype suit with the information. After that, we hijack one of their ships and crashed back on the surface."

"How long were you here on the planet?"

"A grand total of three days. We made sure that the ship is destroyed so they won't track us."

"Are they planning anything else?"

"They're going to use these suits to kill you and the Federation. My mission is to destroy this menace. And since you're here, maybe we can help each other."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Trust me." the teen said. "This menace is a lot more dangerous than the Space Pirates. If we don't help each other, we're going to be dead soon."

"Fine." Samus said as lower she lower her weapon.

Josh, Lucario and Greninja follows her down into the caverns. To their right was a big boulder and behind them was a door. There was some Zoomers behind them as well. Samus fired a couple shots at the Zoomers in front of her before proceeding to the big boulder. She jumps over a stone pillar and requires the Morph Ball before returning back to Josh, Lucario and Greninja.

The four of them walks through the door.

Room 3

The third room that they were in was big. There was a big wall that was blocking the path. Samus tucks herself into a ball and proceeded to go through the gap, followed by Josh. Lucario used Force Palm to destroy the wall and rejoined them. A Chozo statue stood before them. Samus tucks herself in a ball once again and hops on the palm of the statue. A orange light glowed from the statue, revealing a path. The statue sits down as Samus got of her Morph Ball.

Josh and the two Pokémon followed the bounty hunter through two rooms.

Save Room

All four of them enters the save room. Samus steps into the middle of the room to have her energy be restored and Josh did the same thing.

Room 4

As they all exit the room, Samus stops walking.

"What's wrong?" Greninja asked.

"There's something sticking out of the ground." Samus said, pointing out of the ground.

There was some sort of small chip sticking out of the ground. Josh walks over to bend down and pick up. It was some sort of light yellow-green hexagon. Something blue reflected off the shard, causing the teen to look up.

"Move!" Josh yelled, but it was too late.

All four of them got blasted from the Zero Laser above. Fusion Suit Samus or FSS jumps down from a couple of platforms and lands near them. FSS quickly turns around to fire a missile at a Aura Sphere.

"Don't you touch him!" Lucario yelled, landing a Force Palm on the false bounty hunter.

"What about Josh?!" Greninja called out to Samus.

The Bounty Hunter ran towards the knocked out teen. "He's fine." Samus said. "But injured."

"Cough..." the teen coughed, opening his eyes. "Damn, that hurts." Josh groaned as he sat up and stands up to glare at the false bounty hunter. "Greninja, go high and Lucario go low! Samus and I will attack from a distance!"

Lucario attacks from behind FSS as Greninja was throwing some Water Shuriken's. Josh and Samus fires some missiles from the false bounty hunter blind spots. FSS did her best to attack back, but she was overwhelmed. Josh charges a full shot before doing a front flip and stuck his arm canon in front of the false bounty hunter's face. He pulls the trigger and fires the energy shot. They all watch FSS disappears into nothingness.

"Are you alright, Josh?" Lucario asks him.

"I'm fine, Lucario." Josh answers.

"You've taken some serious damage." Greninja said.

The four of them continue to venture down through the planet's carverns. Lucario was keeping an eye on her friend. They went on to several other rooms.

Mua's Room

They entered a big room where there was four platforms. Samus jumps into the air and grabs onto the handhold and moves to the other side and lands on the platform. Then a big purple worm creature came out of the acid.

"It's Mua!" Josh shouted. "Don't let it pull you into the acid!"

Lucario and Greninja quickly jumps backward and lands on the platform.

"Hmph!" Josh grunted as he and Samus jumps backward from Mua's lunge attack.

Samus scanned the monster quickly and found its weak point. "It has a weak area behind its jaw in the neck region!" Samus shouted.

"Got it." Josh nodded. "Lucario, Greninja, concentrate your fire at the weak area!

Both Pokémon nodded as they fired Aura Sphere and Water Shuriken at the worm. The worm yells in anger, sinking back into the acid. Josh and Samus grabs onto a hook and got on the other side before Mua attacks the platform. They fired missles, Aura Spheres and Water Shurikens at Mua.

The worm screeches in pain as Mua exploded. They all watch the acid being lowered.

"Stay here." Samus said to the three of them. "I'm going to head down to the lower level." With that said, Samus jumps off the platform, landed in the center of the room and planted a small bomb to create a hole and disappeared.

Josh, Lucario and Greninja jumps off the platform to get on the floor. "Lucario, can you use your aura to see if there is any False Smasher here?" the teen asks her.

"Yes, Josh." Lucario said. The Aura Pokémon closes her eyes and appendages were raised. She could see there are some creatures, but there was no False Smasher. "It's all clear." The Aura Pokémon said as she opens her eyes.

"Good." Josh said.

Samus jumps out of the hole and they went on to the next room.

Two Beam Sword Primids were waiting for them. Lucario easily defeated them with a single Force Palm.

"Is this it?" Josh muttered. "Or are we walking into a trap?"

Smash Mansion

Command Room

The alarm was going off.

"Megan, what's going on?" Jen asks her. Then she notices a light coming from Star Fox Assault. The light shot itself to Metroid: Zero Mission

Megan was typing on the computer to figure out what's going. "Bringing the screen up now." Megan said.

The screen appeared. A tail moved into the shadows.

"Who was that?" Jen wondered.

"I'm not sure." Megan said. "But I got a bad feeling about this."

Metroid: Zero Mission

They continued to move on and faced several problems; disgusting bugs and acids. Upon entering the next room, there was no debris or monsters in the room.

"Strange." Josh said. "There is no monsters in here."

"Keep your guard up." Samus told them. "They may attack us in here."

They didn't say anything for a few seconds. The four of them did a square formation and walks in the room. Nothing came at them yet. As Josh took another step, he heard something bouncing against the walls. "Wait a minuet." Josh said, making them stop. "Did you hear that?"

"Sounded like a gun." Greninja said.

"No." Lucario replied.

"It's a flash bang and knock out gas!" Josh yelled.

Several lights flashes in between them and releasing the knockout gas, knocking them all out.

Map Room

Josh opens his eyes and sat up. He was in a purple shield. "Damn it." Josh groans, rubbing an eye. "They caught us off guard with that attack. Huh? How did I end up in the map room?"

There was some sort of machine to his right and the door to his left. "How do I get out of this shield?" Josh wondered. He scans the shield with his visor. "A simple shot should do the trick." Josh smiled. He points his arm cannon to the shield and fired, destroying the shield.

Two Primids rushes through the door and notice the teen destroyed the shield.

"Hmph!" Josh grunted, firing two charge blasts at the Primids. He turns around and walks up to the machine to look at the screen. On the screen was a small section of the areas that they went. He saw Kraid's room flashing. "Kraid's room is flashing." Josh said. "That's got to be where the False Smasher FFS is being spawned. I'll have to regroup with the others." He turns around and exits the Map Room.

Room 13

Before Josh could contact them, he was shot by a purple energy blast. "Gah!" Josh yelled in pain.

 _"What? Is that all you got?"_ a voice asked from somewhere. The person steps out of the shadows. He was wearing a purple jacket, black pants, spike boots and purple gloves. He was wearing a black eye patch and his fur was grey and white.

"The leader of Star Wolf." Josh gritted his teeth, shaking the pain off. "Wolf O'Donnell."

"And also a commander." Wolf added.

"Commander?"

"That's right." Wolf answered. "I've been ordered to kill you, the dog and the frog. I'll make sure you won't interfere again."

"Hmph!" Josh points his arm canon at Wolf. The two of them fired their weapons at the same time.

* * *

 _It's been almost a year since I started working on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review!_


End file.
